1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to metallization layers of reduced permittivity by using low-k dielectric materials in combination with highly conductive metals, such as copper, that require appropriate confinement in the dielectric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an integrated circuit, a very large number of circuit elements, such as transistors, capacitors, resistors and the like, are formed in or on an appropriate substrate, usually in a substantially planar configuration. Due to the large number of circuit elements and the required complex layout of advanced integrated circuits, the electrical connections of the individual circuit elements are generally not established within the same level on which the circuit elements are manufactured. Typically, such electrical connections are formed in one or more additional “wiring” layers, also referred to as metallization layers. These metallization layers generally include metal containing lines, providing the inner-level electrical connection, and also include a plurality of inter-level connections, also referred to as vias, filled with an appropriate metal. The vias provide electrical connection between two neighboring stacked metallization layers, wherein the metal-containing lines and vias may also be commonly referred to as interconnect structures.
Due to the ongoing demand for shrinking the feature sizes of highly sophisticated semiconductor devices, highly conductive metals, such as copper and alloys thereof, in combination with a low-k dielectric material, have become a frequently used alternative in the formation of metallization layers. Typically, a plurality of metallization layers stacked on top of each other is necessary to realize the connections between all internal circuit elements and I/O (input/output), power and ground pads of the circuit design under consideration. For extremely scaled integrated circuits, the signal propagation delay, and thus the operating speed of the integrated circuit, may no longer be limited by the semiconductor elements, such as transistors and the like, but may be restricted, owing to the increased density of circuit elements requiring an even more increased number of electrical connections, by the close proximity of the metal lines, since the line-to-line capacitance is increased, which is accompanied by the fact that the metal lines have a reduced conductivity due to a reduced cross-sectional area. For this reason, traditional dielectrics, such as silicon dioxide (k>5) and silicon nitride (k>7), are replaced by dielectric materials having a lower permittivity, which are therefore also referred to as low-k dielectrics having a relative permittivity of 3 or less. The reduced permittivity of these low-k materials is frequently achieved by providing the dielectric material in a porous configuration, thereby achieving a k-value of significantly less than 3.0. Due to the intrinsic properties, such as a high degree of porosity, of the dielectric material, however, the density and mechanical stability or strength may be significantly less compared to the well-approved dielectrics silicon dioxide and silicon nitride.
During the formation of copper-based metallization layers, a so-called damascene or inlaid technique is usually used due to copper's characteristic of not forming volatile etch products when being exposed to well-established anisotropic etch ambients. In addition, copper may also not be deposited with high deposition rates on the basis of well-established deposition techniques usually used for aluminum, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Thus, in the inlaid technique, therefore, the dielectric material is patterned to receive trenches and/or vias, which are subsequently filled with the metal by an efficient electrochemical deposition technique. During the etch process, the low-k material may be damaged, thereby further reducing the mechanical integrity thereof. The etch damage, in combination with a high number of additional surface irregularities in the form of tiny cavities due to, for instance, the porosity, may require a post-etch treatment for “sealing” the low-k material prior to filling in the metal. Moreover, a barrier layer is usually to be formed on exposed surface portions of the dielectric material prior to filling in the metal, which provides the desired adhesion of the metal to the surrounding dielectric material and also suppresses copper diffusion into sensitive device areas as copper may readily diffuse in a plurality of dielectric materials, in particular in porous low-k dielectrics. Furthermore, the performance of the metal lines and vias with respect to stress-induced metal migration, such as electromigration, may strongly depend on the characteristics of an interface between the metal and the dielectric material, thus rendering a reliable coverage of the low-k dielectric material an important aspect for the performance of the metallization layer. The reliable coverage of exposed surfaces of the low-k dielectric material within high aspect ratio openings, typically required in sophisticated applications involving feature sizes of approximately 50 nm and less, by presently established barrier deposition techniques, such as sputter deposition and the like, may not be a straightforward development and, hence, may significantly degrade production yield and product reliability.
Moreover, in various inspection procedures after forming a metallization layer on the basis of a low-k dielectric material and copper, additional defects in the form of island-like voids in the metal have been observed, which may also represent a significant source of performance degradation and yield loss, in particular when a large number of metallization layers is to be provided due to the complex overall circuit layout. Although the reason for the occurrence of these metal defects is not yet clearly understood, it is believed that these voids may be created due to the complex interrelation between the many manufacturing processes and the materials involved, in particular when critical dimensions in the above-specified range have to be provided in the semiconductor device. On the other hand, this type of metal defect may typically be avoided in metallization layers comprising a less critical interlayer dielectric material, such as silicon dioxide, even if doped with fluorine, since it is believed that the significantly higher density of this material may result in enhanced process conditions. However, as explained above, the usage of high density dielectric materials in the form of silicon dioxide, which typically have a significantly higher dielectric constant, may be less than desirable in view of signal propagation delay caused by parasitic RC (resistive capacitance) time constants in the metallization level.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.